America's Next Top Sim / Cycle One / The Girl Who Tasted The Rainbow
'The Girl Who Tasted The Rainbow '''is the second episode of '''Cycle One '''of America's Next Top Sim. It's all about the first photo shoot with Tara Dikov The Girl Who Tasted The Rainbow ''The next day after the previous episode Shelly: So well done to Julia on winning the first challenge Julia: Thanks boo Betsy: I wonder what the next challenge is Liberty: Same Crim floats in like a swan '' Crim: Hello girls Girls: Hey Crim: As a model, you must survive whatever is thrown your way... literally... Shelly: Hmmm Crim: Today you will have your first photo session with Tara Dikov Girls: Wooo Crim: Now heading to 84 Studio to get ready ''The girls all arrive at 84 Studio to find Tara Dikov Tara: Hello girls... now you may be wondering why this backdrop is just an array of colours... but it will all make sense Tara: Now go speak to Tom in the corner Tom: Hello girls... Tom: This week you will be assigned a colour and must find an outfit that matches the colour Kerry: Oooo Tom pulls out a list Julia - Blue Shelly - Red Londyn - Brown Besty - Black Liberty - White Kerry - Green Malaysia - Grey Demi - Orange Londyn IC: I get brown... really Liberty IC: Londyn is fucked Tom: Good luck Tara: Now girls... the twist here... you will all be photographed in one group so make sure you stand out Shelly IC: So we're being photographed in a group and have to stand out... poor Londyn with brown... she's so fucked Tara: Yas queens werk The girls get into poses Tara: Londyn step forward a bit... yes there perfect Tara: Perfect ooh yes I love this photo Tara: We're done The girls walk off the set, Londyn goes and cries in the corner Kerry: She's so fucked ugh Betsy: She should've worked with what she got Julia: Hmm... tragic... brown is ugly Liberty IC: While everyone is whining about Londyn not being beautiful... I know I've slayed in this challenge Malaysia: So Liberty I love your outfit Liberty: Thanks queen Tara shouts Tara: Girls... I have the photos ready File:2 - demi orange.png|Demi File:2 - Julia Blue.png|Julia File:2 - kerry green.png|Kerry File:2 - liberty white.png|Liberty File:2 - malaysia black.png|Malaysia File:2 - Shelly red.png|Shelly File:Betsy - Black.png|Betsy File:Londyn - Brown.png|Londyn Londyn: Oh wow I look kinda good Shelly IC: I'm so happy with mine oh my god Demi IC: AAAA Mine turned out so good yay Tara: Now I'll see you next at the judges' critiques... bye At the house the girls talk about the photo shoot Shelly: So is everyone happy about their photos Liberty: Yep Shelly: I'm just gonna say I loved yours Demi... tribal warrior goddess DemI: Wow thanks Julia: I'm mad... mine turned out terrible Kerry: Like your life? Julia: Um what bitch Kerry: Boohoo if you did shit... we don't care Julia: Kerry did you see yours don't come onto me Kerry: I don't care if mine was bad I still made it onto the contest girl bye Julia: I don't want to be here with losers bitch bye Time for the judges' critiques Crim: Now girls... all of you did very well this week so it was hard to choose... When I call your name step forward... Crim: Kerry Mathis Crim: The outfit was great well done Claire: You improved so much Tara: It was fun taking photos of you well done Crim: Next... Julia Crim: Julia really girl... I expected you to do well and you didn't Tom: The outfit was nice but you didn't sell it Crim: Alright thanks Julia... Next Londyn Crim: It was shit Crim: Next Malaysia Tara: The outfit is just really ugly Crim: You didn't look comfortable in the photo either Londyn: Hold up... you critiqued this fucking mess and not me Crim: Londyn? Londyn: I was so much better than these other hoes... ugh Crim: How dare you Londyn eye rolls Crim: Next Demi Michael: It's great Claire: You give me leader of the orange tribe... well done Crim: Next up Liberty Tom: Liberty... head to toe I fucking love this Liberty: Oh wow Crim: It's amazing Tara: You were so photogenic all eyes go to you, well done Crim: Next up Shelly Tom: I scream at this... it's so good Tara: You were amazing in the photo shoot... good job my dear Crim: Finally Betsy Crim: It looks more dark blue than black but I love it Tara: You lived the most throughout the photoshoot... living Claire: And you're makeup... flawless Crim: Alright girls I've made some choices Crim grabs the cards from behind the judging panel Crim: The winner of this weeks challenge is.... Crim reveals the card Crim: Liberty Liberty: AAAA Thank you Crim: Well done you're still in the race Crim: Next Crim turns the card around Crim: Shelly you're still in the race Crim: Next... Crim: Demi... you're still in the race Crim shows the next card Crim: Betsy you're still in the race Crim: Again.... Crim: Kerry... you're still in the race Crim: So Malaysia, Julia and Londyn... one of you will be going home Crim: The person who is still in the race is Crim reveals the card Crim: Julia Crim: You're still in the race well done Julia: Thank you Crim: Can the bottom two step forward Crim: Malaysia you're here because you flopped hard in the challenge Crim: Londyn you're here because of that nasty attitude Crim: The person still in the race is Crim reveals the last card Crim: Malaysia... you're still in the race Malaysia: Thank you Crim: Londyn oh Londyn... you see I liked your photo Londyn: Why did you call it ugly then Crim: Listen dumb whore I called the outfit ugly... not the photo Londyn: What... Crim: You should of known you had the chance to win Crim: The whole of America and Simland we're rooting for you Londyn: Well maybe you shouldn.... Crim: Be quiet Londyn Londyn: t call it Crim: BE QUIET LONDYN Crim: HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THIS Crim: I HAVE NEVER YELLED AT ANOTHER GIRL LIKE THIS Crim: Learn something from this bitch Crim: Now leave from my sights Londyn walks off back to th ehouse Londyn: Fuck Crim... fuck all of them... I'm too famous for this bullshit bye Crim: Well that's over Crim: Take this as a warning girls... now leave The girls leave Category:America's Next Top Sim Episodes